Sick Day
by AlfieFire
Summary: I ran up the stairs and past several rooms, not drawing attention to myself due to classes, and threw Zero's door open to see...


**I was watching the second episode of Vampire Knight again, and a plot line jumped at me screaming "write about Zero poofing!!" So then, I started it, and I couldn't figure out about what to do it about. Then it popped into my mind: Zero's got the flu!**

A little story (feel free to skip): I caught the flu and I went to school. I don't really sleep (insomnia) and for the last two times I've passed out after I got sick because my body is extremely tired. Well I ended up getting sick in a garbage can as they called my mom, and I basically manage to tell them I got sick as they check on me, stumble into the bathroom, sit down, and pass out. So I passed out next to the toilet in my nurses' bathroom. After about fifteen minutes I sorta come back and stumble into back to the main room and pass out again. This is what inspired the Zero dilemma.  


**I don't own Vampire Knight, or else someone would of screamed incest at Kaname and Yuuki.**

**  
-AF-**

"Cross-san?"

"Huh," I looked up from the English homework I forgot to do last night with all the commotion that was going on. My supposed 'partner in crime' had ditched me yet again last night, leaving me to handle all the patrolling and the attempted toilet paper prank.

"Cross-san, do you know where Kiryuu-kun is?"

"He's not here?"

"I see," Yagari turned back to the board, "He's probably off sulking somewhere. Baka..."

I just gathered my things, stood up and left. Its hard to imagine how these teachers never notice that Zero and I leave at free will and are surprised later. Maybe the chairman said something? I'll have to ask later.

I walked down the hall at a brisk pace toward my room to drop off my things. As much as I really hate to admit it, I'm really sort of worried about Zero. He never showed last night, and he _always_ comes to class, no matter what. I gave him blood recently, so I don't think its his craving... My fingers unconsciously brushed over the band aid that covered the most recent bite marks.

"Zero..." I mumbled quietly as I walked into my somewhat clean room. I plopped the books down on my bed and walked out the door just as quickly.

It wasn't too far from the headmaster's building to the boy's dorm, but every minute, my worry grew.

What if Zero finally gave up and shot himself?  
What if he became a Level E?  
What will I do if I see him in either state?

My fast walk became a run as those images swirled around in my head, creating images that would be the source of my nightmares every time he was gone.

I ran up the stairs and past several rooms, not drawing attention to myself due to classes, and threw Zero's door open... to see a very pale, annoyed, Zero looking up at me.

"What?"

I could feel the smile come bursting up through my body and onto my face just to see Zero alive. "Zero! You're sick!"

"... you came here and disturbed my sleep just to tell me what I already knew?"

My smile faded a little at his grouchiness, but its usual for him anyways.

I looked down, "well... uh... I was worried that you died or changed or something..." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

Zero just stared at me like usual, giving me that intense glare that gives me the feeling that he can see my soul.

"I'm going back to-"

Zero got up quickly and ran to the bucket conveniently placed on the other side of the room and I resisted the urge to join him. I walked over and put my hand on his forehead, which would help him later.

"Wh... Why are you doing that?"

"Oh... Its something that the chairman does when I'm sick. It keeps your hair out of your face and makes it feel a little bit better to have something on your head."

He kneeled there, breathing heavily yet, and I got him a towel and a glass of water.

"Thanks...," Zero mumbled out quietly.

"Stay there. Just in case, ya know?"

"I don't think..." Zero fell over onto his side on the floor, spilling the water.

"Zero!"

His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, a little bit of the water dripping out. His skin was paler than before, and his shirt was soaked from the water.

"Oh Zero..." I looked down at my passed out companion. "I hope you realize that now I have to take care of you..."

I stood up, sighing, and propped up the passed out Zero on the wall.

"Shirt, shirt, shirt..." I mumbled to myself in determination as I shuffled through Zero's drawer. "... WHY DOES ZERO HAVE A THONG?!"

Good thing he was still passed out.

"Okay, I think this will work," I pulled one of Zero's white shirts out. "Now... How to get this on?

I moved Zero a little bit off the wall, and he slumped over... So I pushed him back up and pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up over his head and somehow got his arms out of its holes. I dried his chest off with the barely used towel from earlier, and slid his arms through the arm holes and put the shirt over his head. Kind of like normal, so it wasn't too bad.

'I better get him into his bed,' I thought, 'but how?'

I sighed once again, grabbed Zero's hands, and dragged him over to his bed like a dead body. I pulled Zero's upper half up onto the bed and then grabbed his feet and moved his lower half onto the bed. I covered up his body with several blankets and put his limp head onto a pillow, making him as comfortable as possible.

"What else to do..." I mumbled quietly to myself, my gaze looking around the room, and settling on his bucket and the spilled water.

"There's that... Ah dang it... I should make Kaname-sama do that or something..."

There suddenly was a knocking on the door. 'I don't think Zero called anybody before I came...'

"Its Kaname."

"Oh!" I opened the door happily. "Hey Kaname-sama!"

"You called?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Oh... Well, you see, Zero is sick, and I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Clean out Zero's puke bucket."

Kaname's eyes narrowed like he was thinking malicious thoughts about eating Yuuki or perhaps having Aido turn her into a pretty ice statue.

"On one condition: You tell Aido that he needs to stop stalking me."

"Done."

Kaname went off to clean Zero's puke bucket as I went to mop up the mess made from the water earlier. 'Hmmmm, how can I tell Aido that Kaname doesn't love him back without him putting me into the Night Classes drinks?'

Kaname's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Anything else that you need me to do?"

"It'd be nice if you could get Zero some chicken soup. I don't think that I'm allowed in the kitchen anymore...."

Kaname used his special power of teleportation and went to get some soup.

'That was easy." I put my mop away and looked around for more stuff to do...

"I think that I'm done!"

--

"Yuuki?"

I turned around in shock. "Zero, your awake!"

"Yeah... I feel horrible... How long?"

"About two hours."

Zero groaned and adjusted himself more comfortably.

"Do you want to hear a funny story Zero? It'll cheer ya up!"

Zero mmhmmed weakly.

"Well, you see, I got Kaname to get you some chicken soup because the cooks will stab me if I go in there again, and then the Night Class would come eat me, but moving on." I didn't tell him about the puke bucket, or else he'd start puking on the floor out of disgust at Kaname. He might not even eat the soup now, but we have a few days for that.

"Well, the deal for him to do that was for me to tell Aido that Kaname didn't appreciate him being a stalker! So I had to go tell him that and somehow Kain got mixed up in that and they blew up! The whole heat vs. ice thing must of got them!"

Zero gave another one of his stares, but this one had a twinkle in it.

"See! I told you you'd love it!"

"Will you tell it to me again?"

"Sure!"

As I started, I noticed Zero slowly drifting off to sleep like a little child.

He was smiling.****

You see, there's a little white/green rectangle under this text. His name is David. I would ask you click on him because he is a sad little white/green rectangle and the only way to make him happy is to click him. Thanks!


End file.
